


How I Met Your General

by MaeveElemora



Series: Treading on a Wire Laced with Kerosene and Fire [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I'll add character tags as I go so this doesn't turn into clickbait, I'm still debating a smut epilogue so rating will stay M instead of E for now, Pre-Relationship, rating is for language and possible themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-07 20:24:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20315509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeveElemora/pseuds/MaeveElemora
Summary: In the spirit of one of my favorite tropes of all time, everyone knew Ori and Hancock were in love before they sacked up and confessed. I had three separate drafts that all fell into the same category of companions realizing these two idiots are disgustingly in love, so I decided to turn them into one, multi-chapter fic and add in the other companions as well.Chapter count is a loose guess (no plans for Strong, Longfellow, or Gage as of yet) and will probably include realization chapters for both Ori and Hancock, as well as an epilogue. I'll update tags and rating as things go.Unless I get stuck on particular companions, I don't see this taking too terribly long to finish, knock on wood.





	1. Valentine -- Stuffing and Sharp Edges

**Author's Note:**

> Nick was... a bit harder to get into the headspace of than I thought, which I'm sure shows in the writing. But considering the idea of this chapter (along with Deacon's chapter) is really what started this whole thing off, it felt right to put him first.

Orion Clarke is a tough nut to crack, and for the oddest reason; she's too open. Her facial expressions, the way she carries herself, even her nervous ticks. They're all right there on the surface for anyone to read. And she's got no problem with expressing herself with words, that's for damn sure. The tough part with reading someone that open with their feelings and frustrations is that if there's something they're trying to hide, you won't immediately know to look for it.

Valentine's got more than enough incentive to start looking now.

The tip-off comes when Danny Sullivan visits the agency, on his day off no less, to ask Ori out. The kid's harmless enough. He's got a good heart, and a decent enough head on his shoulders when he's not getting the wool pulled over his eyes. Kind, dependable, one of the better-looking bachelors of the Jewel. But Ori's disinterest is immediately apparent.

"I--I, oh," Ori stutters after a beat of loaded silence. It's the first time Valentine's ever seen her stumble over herself. It's honestly kind of fun to watch. "I'm sorry Danny, I'm just--I mean I'm sure you've heard about all the shi--stuff I've got going on. I'm not sure that--of course, you're a great guy, things are just--"

"Yeah, yeah no, I get it," Danny interrupts, hands anxiously digging themselves to the bottoms of his front pockets. "I didn't mean anything by it really, just wanted to offer up a night to maybe take your mind off things or something. I get it though, really. No hard feelings. Just, ah, just let me know if there's anything I can ever do to help, okay?"

Ori walks Danny back over to the door, exchanging a few more awkward apologies before shutting it behind him. Her head falls against the rusted metal with a dull thunk. "Well, that went great," she grouses under her breath.

"I'm sorry," Ellie cuts in with a laugh, "I know there's a lot to unpack here, but did you _censor_ yourself?"

"It's a nervous habit from my catholic school days!" Ori defends.

"The great and terrible Orion Clarke," Valentine chimes in. "Defender of the innocent and slayer of deathclaws, bested by an underpaid guard."

"Both of you are terrible friends."

Ellie brushes off the accusation with a laugh. "Honestly though, what's with the dismissal? He's right, you could use a night off."

Ori shrugs, pointedly burying her nose in her supply line and requisition reports as she flops back down into her chair. "Just not interested is all."

"In the person or the prospect?" Ori's eyes flick up to meet Valentines' after he asks the question, only to rush back down a split second later. _No sustained eye contact_, he muses. _Hunched shoulders. Tight grip on her hair._

"None of your beeswax."

Valentine chuckles under his breath. _Pointed dismissal of the topic. What are you hiding, Clarke?_

"Come on," Ellie continues, "Piper told me all about that night in Goodneighbor a few weeks ago. You'll let your hair down there, but not with that loveable teddy bear?"

Ori's whole body stiffens for just the briefest moment, and it's the last clue Valentine needs.

Only two real options for her attention in that town. And her relationship with the Waste's mouthiest merc is way too maternal for this kind of reaction.

In hindsight, Valentine probably should have picked up on it sooner. The flirtation between them is a little too personal to just be banter, and the obvious bond is a little too intimate to just be battle camaraderie. But with everything going on in Ori's life, a dalliance with another person was the last thing Valentine expected from her. Given the fact that she's yet to own up to it, she's probably just as surprised at herself.

Valentine's got no problem with John. He's a good man, a protector. But the practices and standards for a wasteland vigilante are a lot different than that of a prewar woman trying to rebuild her home. The old world had its fair share of drugs, violence, and lawless justice, but it's magnified a thousandfold in the current day Commonwealth. John could very easily hurt Ori, and it wouldn't even necessarily be intentional. Just a case of prewar standards pitted against postwar expectations.

"Guess teddy bears just aren't my type," Ori says quietly, still avoiding Valentine's gaze.

_Yeah_, Valentine thinks to himself._ You're more into sharp edges than stuffing._

\--

Valentine doesn't consider himself to be a paternal figure to Ori, though she'd probably disagree given how often she refers to him as 'mom' when he chides her. That being said, he's willing to own up to how fiercely protective he is when it comes to her. She stopped being a client a long time ago. She's a friend now, a partner in vigilance. More than that, she's the greatest force of good the Commonwealth has seen in a long time. Which is exactly why he's made the trip to the Third Rail tonight.

Ori's a grown woman, and she's more than capable of making her own decisions. Valentine's not looking to get in the way of that. But he's got too many of Nick's old-world values kicking around in his head to hold his tongue completely.

It's about time he and John had a discussion about intentions.

The man in question has been trading laughs with Ori from the moment she and Valentine sat down. Looking at the two of them now, it's a wonder that Valentine ever thought there was nothing past empty flirting. Only one beer in and already there's a harmony there that most people don't achieve after a full case.

There's a comfort between them, like an invisible weight on their shoulders that gets pushed off whenever they're in each other's orbit. Ori's eyes stop surveying the room for danger, her body loosening in a way that makes Valentine realize just how tense she is normally. Hancock's tongue loses that silver coating, and that scheming, all-seeing aura of his melts away to show the scrapper with a heart of gold that he's been since he could walk.

Valentine's body isn't capable of tears, he knows this, but it's almost like he can feel himself getting a little misty. John's a good man. Always has been. Valentine isn't real crazy about the guy's methods, but he can't say he's ever found himself disagreeing with the intent. Seeing John be brought back to the soft-eyed, smiling punk he was before everything went to hell for him is really something.

"You need anything while I'm up, Val?"

"I'm good, kid," Valentine replies, pulling himself out of his thoughts to shake his head at Ori with a smile. "I've got enough smokes for the night."

"Sit yourself back down, sunshine, Charlotte'll bring over the next round in a minute," Hancock pleads. Valentine raises an eyebrow at the endearment. He wasn't paying all that much attention to John's habits back in the day, but he can't remember the kid ever giving his old dames a pet name. _Maybe there's already something going on behind the scenes._

Ori lets out a soft laugh and leans down into John's space conspiratorially. "As much as I adore the watered-down swill Charlie likes to pass off as beer, I'm gonna go sweet talk him into handing over the good stuff."

John gives her a toothy grin in response. "If anyone can, it's you."

The puppy dog level longing in John's eyes as Ori makes her way to the bar is enough to dismiss Valentine's suspicion that they've already confessed. It's also enough to form a shit-eating grin on his mug. John, having finally taken his eyes off Ori, nails Valentine with a glare once he spots it.

"What?" Silence, and another inch added to his grin, is the only response Valentine gives, amping up the mayor's frustration. "_What_, Nicky?"

"Sunshine, huh?"

John crosses his arms and falls back against his seat with a huff, making Valentine break out into laughter. If only ghouls could still blush. "Tell me again why I keep letting you into my fuckin' town?"

_Maybe she's more into stuffing than I thought_, Valentine thinks, a warm, happy glow taking up residence in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nick Valentine has the worlds biggest soft spot for Hancock after witnessing everything he's been through, and no one can convince me otherwise. He loved that scabby-kneed punk that used to terrorize the upper stands, and while he's proud of Hancock for building up everything he has, Hancock will forever and always be John to him. 
> 
> And YES those are tears in my eyes, what of it??? Got something to say about it???? A hug to give?????????? I could sure use it!!!!
> 
> Not too sure whose chapter is up next. I'll try to keep updating this at a reasonable pace, but please bear with me if my muse gets lazy <3
> 
> As always, feedback, suggestions, and requests are more than welcome <3


	2. Codsworth -- L.I.F.E.G.O.E.S.O.N.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After noticing the painfully obvious love between Ori and Hancock during a supply run in Goodneighbor, Codsworth decides to ask about it. This chapter is filled to the bursting with old-world nostalgia, teeth-rotting family fluff, and just a sprinkling of sad.
> 
> Chapter name comes from the song of the same title by Noah And The Whale. I highly recommend listening to it while reading this, and to the band in general. They're gr9.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I really should have knocked harder on that wood, huh? My apologies for the week-long wait, life and finishing up my Sanctuary build got in the way (for those interested: https://www.nexusmods.com/fallout4/mods/40833 ). I've got the next two days to myself, so I'll try to get some chapters built up for daily posting.
> 
> Hancock will forever and always be my favorite Fallout character perspective to write, but ho-ly butts is Codsworth a whole bunch of fun. An endless beacon of blinding optimism in a nihilistic, end of the world setting? Yes, please.

Ah, Goodneighbor! Home of the greatest watering hole for the Commonwealth's working man! A haven for wandering souls, giving each of them a jovial, lively reprieve from the dangers that loiter just beyond its walls.

While it may be true that Codsworth had not thought highly of the town upon initial visit, the dedication and generosity of the community has been _more_ than enough to push past that first impression. From Daisy's comforting charm to Magnolia's enchanting stage presence, all the way to Fred's abundantly clear passion for his work. And all of them guided by Mayor Hancock's exemplary leadership. Truly, there could not possibly be a group of people more honest and welcoming in all of the Commonwealth!

Aside from Miss Clarke's forces, of course. But it was unfair to hold anyone up to a standard such as that.

"You doin' alright there, Codsworth?" Hancock questions from his perch against the statehouse wall. Miss Clarke is close at his side, a comforting sight given her penchant for distancing herself from people. "That pack she's got you strapped to ain't too heavy, is it?"

Codsworth pulls himself from both his mental and visual appraisal of the town at the Mayor's call, excitedly turning to give a rigid salute. "No burden is too great to bear in service to the Minutemen, Mister Mayor! It is an honor to carry the supplies Goodneighbor is generous enough to provide!"

The mayor laughs kindly at his words, but Codsworth's attention is pulled to Miss Clarke as she lets out a whimsical giggle, her eyes fondly remaining on the mayor's face. Her expression sparks a memory, one from the days of the old world.

_Mr. and Mrs. Sumner. She would kiss him at the door every morning as he left for work. He would sit in the carport while he built his miniatures so she wouldn't have to be alone when she gardened. The corners of their eyes would crinkle whenever they looked at one another._

There have been signs of love and affection to witness in this post-nuclear world, though they have been despairingly few. But none of them have looked like _that_.

"Remind me to take you out on more supply runs, Codsey." Miss Clarke pushes herself off the wall as she speaks, the mayor following close behind her.

"It would be my honor, mum," Codsworth responds happily, following his mistress as she heads towards the town entrance.

"You make sure sunshine here gets home safe, Codsworth," Hancock says, pulling on one of the straps to Miss Clarke's bag to check that it's secure. They trade a smile with each other that feels decidedly more devoted than even the Sumner's used to be.

"You have my word, Mayor Hancock."

  
\--

  
After hours of tense, silent vigilance as they traverse the Commonwealth, Codsworth and Miss Clarke end their days' journey at Starlight Drive-In. Despite the ongoing renovations of the Minutemen to turn the property into a manufacturing plant, it still holds an immensely nostalgic energy to it. Looking out from the projector booth onto the pavement below, Codsworth can't help but feel a bit wistful.

Upon turning his visual sensors to his mistress, the longing for the past eases. Miss Clarke seems so much more vibrant these days compared to the state she was in when she first returned home. There are still heavy bags under her eyes, and her frame is slightly too malnourished for his liking, but the calm, assured presence she once had is slowly resurfacing.

Codsworth thinks back to the looks she and Mayor Hancock had given one another that morning. Surely there's a connection between that obvious comfort and her continued recovery.

"Miss Clarke?" Codsworth prompts after a moment more of contemplation. He maneuvers himself over to the small table she's set up to prepare her evening meal and powers down his boosters so he can seat himself next to her.

"I _promise you_, Codsey," she says with fond exasperation, "I can handle making myself a noodle bowl."

"It's not that, mum, though I'll remind you again that I'm more than happy to do it for you." At the shake of his mistress' head, Codsworth continues. "I had an observation I was hoping to discuss if you're amenable."

"Of course, sweetheart. What's on your mind?"

"It's just that I've noticed you seem... happier lately. It feels as if your old confidence is returning more with each passing day." Codsworth pauses, placing his grip lightly on Miss Clarke's shoulder. "This is a most wonderful turn of events, of course! You deserve all the happiness this world has to offer. I'm just curious as to what finally started easing all that weight you've been carrying on your shoulders."

Miss Clarke takes in a deep breath and the corners of her lips upturn ever so slightly as she reaches for her canteen. "A lot of things, I guess. In October I had nothing aside from you. No leads on Shaun, no shelter, no support past your buzzsaw and my Cutlass. Now the Minutemen are a force to be reckoned with, the Railroad is devoting all its remaining resources to finding the Institute, and we've got a halfway decent ceasefire with the Brotherhood. Things are finally starting to feel possible again."

"No doubt it helps to have friends such as the Mayor to offer comfort and support," Codsworth adds, his tone leading.

The slight upturn of Miss Clarke's lips grows into the most glorious smile at his words. She's radiant like this, so visibly happy as her face is illuminated by the soft, warm glow of the streetlamps below.

"Yeah, John is... yeah." Her smile stretches even wider and Codsworth could swear that there's a blush forming on the apples of her cheeks.

"Oh, Miss Clarke," Codsworth exclaims, his voice growing thick with emotion.

She breaks into full-throated laughter. "Jesus, this is what it must have been like at all those ladies brunches I kept saying no to. Sitting around, talking about the cute new bachelor next door."

The imaginary image of Miss Clarke sitting at a fully set table, carefree and giddy with excitement as she discusses her newfound infatuation sends Codsworth into an absolute tizzy.

"_Oh_, it would have been such lovely times, mum! Mister Hancock coming to the house with flowers and whisking you off into the night for a romantic evening. Day trips to the park with young Shaun, taking turns pushing the young tike on the swings. The two of you moving in together, building a loving family and a happy home."

Miss Clarke's smile diminishes ever so slightly, her features taking on the same wistful quality Codsworth himself was feeling earlier. "John would make a great dad," she murmurs.

"I'm so sorry, mum," Codsworth says, noticing the beginnings of a tear forming in the corner of her eye. "I've gone and put my foot in my mouth once again, it seems."

"No, no," she waves him off. "They're not sad tears. Talking about Shaun helps, weirdly enough. I don't think I could keep going if I didn't let myself imagine the possibilities we'll have once we get him home. And the idea of John being part of it is... a really comforting fantasy." She turns her head to give Codsworth a very serious look. "Though you're not allowed to tell him that, under any circumstances."

Codsworth raises his claw to the top of his chassis. "Your secret is safe with me, mum."

She nods her head appreciatively as she pulls her pot of noodles off of her portable hotplate. "Thank you. Crushes and fantasies are nice to joke about, but things are way too complicated for emotional entanglements right now. My attention has to stay on the search."

"Of course, mum."

They share a moment of comfortable silence as Miss Clarke finishes plating her dinner and begins to eat. Codsworth restarts his boosters and makes his way over to the projector window, giving his mistress some space as he takes the opportunity to gaze up at the stars.

"Codsworth?" she quietly calls after a few minutes.

"Yes, Miss Clarke?"

"Do you really think we'd be good together? John and I?"

Miss Clarke's eyes are resolutely focused on her half-eaten bowl. Codsworth knows enough about the way her mind turns to know the question is not one of possible compatibility, but rather a reflection of her insecurities. For as long as he has known her, and longer still before that, she's been convinced that she's not good enough for the people in her life. Not good enough to be a mother, or a friend, or a leader. And now not good enough to be a proper significant other, it seems.

Codsworth floats back over to her side and takes her hand in his claw. He waits until she looks up to meet his gaze before he speaks.

"Miss Clarke, I _know_ that you and Mister Hancock will be the greatest love this world will ever have the honor of witnessing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made!! Myself sad!! With my own!! Fluff!!
> 
> Codsworth!! I love!! You!!


End file.
